


This Could be Heaven or This Could be Hell

by edgeofmyniall



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Niall Horan - Freeform, frat!niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6954811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgeofmyniall/pseuds/edgeofmyniall





	This Could be Heaven or This Could be Hell

“Allie, I don’t want to go. It’s a stupid frat party with a bunch of stupid drunk guys trying to get inside my pants.” you pleaded with your best friend. You’ve been in college for two years and tonight you’re going to my first party. You think frats are the dumbest thing. You have stupid boys being whipped in their in their underwear repeating a bunch of Latin words strung together that make absolutely no sense.  
“You’re just being a big baby. Suck it up and live a little.” Allie calls out from the bathroom. You look at your reflection one last time and just sigh. You’re not going to win this battle so you give up. “You ready?” Allie sticks her head in the bedroom and turn to her, “Ready as I’ll ever be.”  
*************************************************************************************  
Music could be heard from across the street. People are passing out on the front yawn, either they’re sucking face or too drunk to realize that they’re not actually home. The lights flicker on and off and you assume it’s a strobe light in the middle of the bottom story floor. You and Allie make your way across the street, walking hand in hand. You’re not letting go of Allie, no matter what. You hear some drunk frat brother cat-call you and Allie. What a fucking moron. The front door swings open as you were reaching for the knob. A giant bird mascot screams and pumps his fists in the air.   
“GO HAWKS!!” Allie screams and high fives the dude in the costume. You just gawk at Allie like she’s lost her fucking marbles.   
“Loosen up or I’m leaving you.” Allie threaten.  
“Fine. But I want first dibs on the alcohol.” You say.  
The living room was crowded with people drinking, smoking weed, and making out. You see a keg and tug Allie over to it. Allie pumps the beer into two cups and you sip sparingly, noting what everyone is doing. A tanned muscle guy comes over and stares at Allie while he’s getting alcohol.  
“My name is Leo, what’s yours gorgeous?” Leo asks Allie. She answers him and they make small talk. You decide to drink your beer and when you look over, Allie is pumping her tongue in Leo’s mouth. You sigh and walk to the back porch hoping for some peace and quiet. People are gathered in chairs around a table on the back porch playing strip poker. You see a swing set on the far side of the lawn. You walk over and sit down. This is the stupidest fucking party ever. I can’t believe I let Allie drag me to this. How am I supposed to get to the dorm? Your thoughts are interrupted by a blonde boy playing guitar on the roof. You know the string of cords anywhere. The warm voice sings out, “I heard the mission bell and I was thinking to meself, "this could be Heaven or this could be Hell" then she lit up a candle and she showed me the way…”   
“Hey!” you call out to the shadow on the roof. He stops singing and looks down at you.  
“Wat do ya want? I’m tryin’ to perform here by meself and yer interrupting me.” The silhouette called out.  
“Why don’t you come down here and we can do a duet?” You yell. The shadow climbs down into a window and enters a dark room. You thought he went inside to hide from me until you saw him and a guitar come through the glass door. He trudges over and you can see his tanned muscles glisten in the moonlight.   
“Ya want a duet, huh? I hope ya can keep up.” He sits down besides the swing and plays a slur of songs that I’m all too familiar with.   
“I’m Niall and yer very pretty.” Niall whispers. You blush at the thought that someone finds me cute. You slid off the swing and sit across from Niall.   
“You’re drunk.” you retort.   
“I’m just buzzed. Us Irishmen don’t get drunk.” Niall lets out a bellowing laugh that comes from the pit of his stomach. You look at him, confused. Why would an Irish person be here at a frat praty?  
“Exchange student. I’m actually the president of dis frat.” Niall says reading your thoughts. You could fall off the swing from laughing so hard.   
“Then why aren’t you in there with the rest of your brothers making a fool of yourself?” you question him.  
“I usually am. But tonight, I don’t know, maybe I knew ya were comin’.” He looks at you longingly and you smile. You lean down to kiss Niall’s cheek but instead grab his hat and hold it above your head.   
“Hey! Gimme dat back!” Niall reaches over to grab his hat back but you lean your body back far enough that he can’t reach it.   
“Nope! Not until you show that you’re a real frat brother.” you giggle.  
“Fine, come on den.” Niall stands up and offers you a hand to get up. When you take it, he yanks you up so fast that your head starts to spin. That beer did you in.   
“We gotta work on dat.” Niall complies when he stops you from swaying. Niall leads you through the house and into the kitchen where the hard liquor is. He mixes drinks and hands you to taste. In the light you can Niall wearing a tank top that’s much too big for him. Your anxiety starts to ease when frat members come up to you and speak to you like you were their long lost sister. Niall escorts you from the kitchen through the living room and upstairs to his room.  
“Niall….I’m not….that type of….girl.” You giggle. Your head is killing you and things are becoming blurry.  
“I know dat. Ya can’t hold yer alcohol so we’re coming up here. I don’t want anything to happen to ya.” Niall leans in to kiss you on the cheek, but you turn your head and he kisses you on the lips. Your mouth opens, inviting Niall to play. His tongue traces your lips and teeth. A soft moan comes from your mouth, egging Niall on. Niall pulls away and places his hands on your shoulders.  
“I’m not going to take advantage of ya.” Niall reassures you and what seems himself. He cleans off his bed and makes you climb into it right next to the wall. Niall climbs in and put his arm under your head.   
“Go to sleep liddle one, I’ll be here in da mornin’,” Niall whispered. You close your eyes and drift into a peaceful sleep.  
*************************************************************************************  
The morning light came through the window all too powerful. Your head was pounding and Niall was nowhere around. You clamber out of bed and make your way downstairs. Trash floods the floor and you see a bunch of guys are gathered around the kitchen island talking amongst themselves. You clear your throat making your presence known. The guys turn around and you see Niall amongst them smiling sheepishly.   
“Ahhh there’s the famous gal we’ve been hearing about!”  
“You’re the great girl Niall won’t shut up about!” Niall’s friends flood you with compliments and you stare at Niall smiling.   
“Here,” Niall slides medicine and orange juice across the counter, “I know yer head’s poundin’. I’m gonna go get some more trash bags.” Niall disappears from the room.   
“He never has guests over. In all the years, not one.” Leo looks at you.   
“Hey, you made out with my friend. Where’s Allie?” you ask.   
“Back at your house, she knows you’re safe. Niall made sure of that.” Leo comforted me.   
“So I’m the first?” I ask the group full of hope.  
“First one I’ve seen and I’ve been here befor Niall got here.” Niall returns with some bags and tells the guys to get to work.  
“Love bein’ president, the perks are great.” Niall laughs. “How about we take you home?”  
“Yeah, we can walk, it’s just a block down from here.” You comply. Niall leads you through a string of sleeping people and trash, opening the front door. In the driveway, Niall offers you his arm and you take it, resting your head on his shoulders thinking that maybe this frat boy is different.


End file.
